Flaming Butterfly
by Newmoon565
Summary: I refused to be fussed over because of the past. I will not just sit there and watch the days pass on. I'll put one foot in front of the other and do want others told me that I could never do. my past made me stronger and I'm not about to give up. I'll be like my father and do everything that it take for the Fuhrer to see I can join the military.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue  
_

I have no family. They all died in a plane crash. I was the only one who survived out of my family.  
After they died I was put into a foster home. Nobody there cared about me. All I was to them was their slave. I ran away from there. I was a five year old girl who could barely walk and had no idea where to go.  
After I left town my energy gave out and I was found by a boy a year older than me. His family took me in and gave me everything I needed and treated me like their own daughter. 

When I turn eight I became ill and was I'm the hospital. I got infections on my arms and they had to remove them. Luck for me, the people that took me were mechanics. 

When I got released from the hospital I went to school the first time, though I never paid attention or do any of the work. I blame my adoptive parents for telling me about my biological parents. I looked into my parents since I couldn't remember anything about them.  
My mom was a lawyer and work for defending people who were wrongly accused. My dad was a State Alchemist. He was known as 'Dragon Alchemist'. They said when he was little he was used as a lab rat. By the time he got away from the lab. Hr studied alchemy. He got his name because he was able the breath fire.

After I learned everything I could about my parents I would lock myself in the basement surrounded by nothing but books and a twin sized mattress in the corner.  
When I was thirteen I was able to do most of the alchemic abilities I learned from my dad's research books I found it the attic when I went to the house I lived in when my biological parents where alive.  
After learning alchemy I went back to school I did the work and everything but I would spend most my time draw transmutation circles or anything that popped into my mind. 

During winter break I convinced my adopted parents to let me tale a State Alchemist exam and Fuhrer King Bradley said I passes with flying colors.  
I went back home to finish the scoop year I got into a train accident and lost my left leg -boy, aren't I a lucky person-.  
When I finally made it back to school I got bullied alot and start to cut. I hated the scars they left behind and eventually I stopped and started to tattooed over them. I got a professional tattoo artist to tattoo my back in memory of my parents.  
Before I left to go to Central to get situated with a team, sigh paper work, and get a watch, I tattooed a purple butterfly leaving behind a trail a flames wrapped around my leg.  
And that's where I got my name.

'Flaming butterfly'

**Hello guy thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't I'm sorry you don't have good taste, nah I'm just kiddin'. Anyway, bye! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Exams

Valentina's p.o.v.

I traveled to central city for my State Alchemist exams. As I entered the building I could feel my anxiety go sky high. I entered the testing room that full of desk that you would see in a high school. When I got my test I started to look over the questions and my nervures started to ease. _'I can do this, I can do this. I know I feel bad but I can do this.' _I thought to myself after looking over the question.

I also felt better because I studied last night from my dad's research and having a good memory, it was easy for the most part, but it was hard to focus on the test with one of the Colonels staring at me. It felt like his stare was burning into me.

Any who I still passed the test with a percentage of 100% plus the extra credit on the written exam, so yeah. One down one to go. Hehe, I'm so going to fuck up.

I got kind of piss when they called me by a number I was given instead of my name. I mean seriously how hard it to say 'Valentina Harington'?! Seriously! I'm not a number, I am a person. I'M A PERSON AND I'M PROUD.

… ALJSFHCASCKSDHC I DIDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO FOR THE NEXT EXAM. Bravo me, bravo.

I walked into the test room for some reason I kept having flash backs… of _Truth_. I can't remember if it was a dream or not but even I focus hard on it I can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. I could make a stone butterfly then put flames arou- fuck. Stupid Coronel and his obsidian eyes, it feel like he can see right through you.

'_Focus, clear your mind and just focus.'_

_I close my eyes and started to move my hands and arms I around the statue I was making. Once that was done I did the flames as a reminder of my dad._

When I opened my eyes looked at them and the only one that looked impressed was a boy in armor –at least I think he was impress by the way they were standing 'cause I couldn't so their face with the helmet on-. Everyone else just looked at me with a blank stare and a straight face.

Then I saw a boy behind the armor leaning ageist the wall looking intimidated. Hehe, pick a fight with me and you'll die kid.

Edward's p.o.v.

I left the testing room for alchemy and I couldn't get the picture of the girl out of my head. I could hear Al talking about something but I can't think straight. Was her breathing fire alchemic or something else? Ugh, stupid girl. It's the only time I got confused just by looking at someone. Along with that, I couldn't get her eyes out of my head. They looked like glowing embers.

I got snapped of my thoughts when I stared to cross the street and almost got hit by a car.

Al started to panic and continued to question me for the rest of the way to our dorms. Being questioned the same question again and again. I learned how to block the questions since I been with him my whole life.

When we finally got to our dorm again and started studying. Ugh, I don't want to spend my whole life reading books. They tell everything but the important stuff, like where to get the damn things. Blah. I'm tired of reading and deciphering, that's why I drag Al to the Alchemist examination. It didn't last long but at least I got it off my mind of a little bit.

Alphonse's p.o.v.

Setting: Their dorm.

That girl with the wavy black hair was amazing. I mean she ACUALY BREATH FIRE. It was so cool! Brother didn't seem impress though. Why do he have to be so stubborn? He always think he is better than another alchemist that's his age. I'll feel bad for her if she comes into the Coronal's team.

I picked up a book that was one of many books on the floor. Ed read himself to sleep…again. If he's is just tired then he should go to bed, but not like that.

I started to pick up our dorm. I started making my bed. What? I may not be able to sleep, but I still like to lay next to brother. After that I started picking up the books they were everywhere. Even in the oven in our tiny kitchen! But still I picked up the books one by one until I stacked in alphabetic order by author. And I may or may not have stepped on a few in the processes.

Hehe. ^.^"

_**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry I haven't updated. I am visiting my dad and he does not have internet and I very much miss the inter of the net, but I **__**PROMISE**__** I will finish this story.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed and if you have any tip let me know.**_

_**Have very merry un-birthday or if it your birthday, happy birthday.**_

_**~Vally **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS!sorry it took me so long to update. if you read my other stories while they were still in progress you would see that I am a procrastinator. But anyways see you at the end of the chapter so enjoy! ^_^**_

Chapter two: First Impression

Valentina's p.o.v.

I walk up to the building I would start working at. Hmm, would it be called working? I don't know any more, all I know in life is to keep moving forward...

Unless there are needles involved, than run like hell.

ahhh, I'm getting off track...

Anyways I walked up to the building only to be stop by guards guns. But its not the guns that bother me its the fact that they are both so freaking tall beyond both came up to me and they wouldn't let me knowing me I and not wanting to be late , let alone killed on my first. I stood up like a Prussia and fought, that was until they started shooting at me. That I made like an Italian and fled. **(A/N 1) **And since I am part Italian I made it out fast.

I thought i was home free until i got the the doors only to enter a sight of many hallways. Huh, more like corridors of death, there's always a jump scares in video game and you have to end up running for your life, but in this case you are actually running for you life! You know what I thought find the office I would be in would be a peaceful walk not a run to escape MY NEAR DEATH.

Uhhh, let's see. So the right way will lead me to safety and since the right way is the right way therefore I would go left BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW YOU FUCKING LOOK AT IT RIGHT IS NEVER THE RIGHT WAY! Blah, fucking video games. Wait, why the fuck am I thinking about that now? I mean helloooooo? I'm running for my fucking life and all I'm thing about is video games?!

...i miss playing my video games for 20 hours with no breaks.

I changed my focus to my feet making me run fast. That was, until a bullet grazed my face. My face. Face. YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FUCKING FACE. NOW YOU REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME YOU BASTARD. I turns around and got the gun I hid in my coa- wait. HEY! WHY DIDN'T I DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! Ugh screw me. Screw my life. When the men stopped shooting at me I walked over to the nearest corner "alright goodbye" I said with my back facing the wall as I put my hands up, dropping my gun in the process.

"Uh l, you mean you don't mind if we kill you?" Bastard number one asked as Bastard number two roses his right eyebrow.

"nah I got five lives any...ways..." I fell to the ground yelling the myself, " This is not a video game! What the hell do you think you do Val you piece of asymmetrical garbage." ** 2 ** I took a deep breath and started a plan of escape.

Pffft screw attacking.

Then I look up at the men who were just staring at me like I'm an idiot- which I am, if I do say myself- I stared them straight in the eyes and said...

Wait for it...

Wait for it!

I let out a breath and yelled "GARBAGE GOES OINK" **3** and I made a dash for it. I looked behind me just to see the men who were chasing me, just staring at me in disbelief! Yeah, that's right baby, Val is in the house tonight- day- evening thing.. WHAT EVER! THE POINT IS THAT IM HERE! SO TAKE A GOOD FUCKING LOOK! And no flash photography please, I would not like to go blind.

Edward's p.o.v.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THA-"

I got cut off by a voice that sounds of shooting somewhere nearby.

"GARBAGE GOES OINK!"

...What?

I heard the door get kicks open which made me go into my fighting position as a fight of a person came in.

Oh wait, it her...

WAIT, it's HER.

Is see stalking ir somthing? I swear I see her almost everywhere!

"Hva er klokken?"

What?

Third person p.o.v. **4**

"Hva er klokken?" Valintina ask.

"Uhh, do you speak Amestrian?" **5**

Roy asked with a slightly concerned voice.

"Yeah, but I like this language better."

Silence

*cricket noises*

"okay then" ed said feeling he should a break the silence.

_Translation:_

Hva er klokken: what time is it?

**(A/N)**

**1. So saying "be like an Italian and run" or "Be like a Prussia and fight" isn't me trying to be racist. Its just a thing my friend and I say since she is part Italian and I am part Prussian. But if it offends you please let me know and I will stop but I really hope you found it funny. Heh...heh *clears throat.**

**2. It's. A reference. LOOK IT UP!**

**3. I was reading subtitles for a Soul Eater video and one of the things Patty said was 'garbage hows oink!' **

**But ya, Disclaimer.**

**4. I think that is the right person view but I'm not exactly sure.**

**5. I think that is what they speak and let alone, if that is what they speak, if I even spelt it right.**

**(did that sentence make since)**

**End of (A/N 1-5)**

_**OH MY YAOI GODDESS! YOU MADE IT TO THE END! Thank you for reading it means a lot to me. **_

_**ANYWAYS GUESS WHAT? **_

_**Wh- what's that I can't quite hear you. What? You don't want to guess? WELL FI E I'LL TELL YOU!**_

_**I may move .**_

_**BUT TO WHERE IS THE QUESTION. tell me your guess of what country I may move to. BUT NO STATE GUESSING CAUSE I AIN'T TELLIN YOU WHERE I LIVE.**_

_**And no I'm not that desperate for reviews...**_

_**OR AM I o_O**_

_**so ya,**_

_**Have very merry un-birthday or if it is your birthday, happy birthday.**_

_**~Vally**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I am having a hard time right now and I don't plan on uploading any time soon because of it.**

**I made I a one shot so I hope that satisfies you for now.**

**I am debating on weather to keep this story going or not but thanks for the reviews.**

**~Vally**

**A/N UPLOUD DATE 1/20/14**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three: poetry

Valentina pov

After meeting the team I will be working with Ed walked me back to my dorm to help me unpack. By force, of course... Hey that rhymed.

I don't have a lot of belongings so it was fairly quick to unpack. All i had packed was some shoes, cloths, photo album and a journal. Nothing special, at least on the out side. But you know what they say. Looks are the only thing that counts. After Ed left looking worried on his way out, I went to look at the photos. Sure there weren't alot but they were all I had of my family. My friends.

And of her.

I only had one picture of my biological family so I was mostly looking at the pictures where I love with mu friends, enemies, and all in between. How I miss them, so but I can't stop my quest.

I will find her.

Edward pov

I was helping Valentina unpack and I came across her notebook and photographs.

She said she didn't care of I looked at it.

_Journal enter 129 5/7/14_

_VALLY_

_Once upon a time there was a girl._

_A girl who had everything she could want yet it was never enough. See had the "perfect life". That was until you got to know her._

_Once upon a time there was a girl._

_Who was lost in the darkness, and was never to find the light._

_Once upon a time there was a girl._

_Confused and angry and couldn't find a way out. No matter how much people loved her, she was too lost to see it._

_Once upon a time there was a girl._

_Your average victim of bullying._

_Once upon a time that girl was happy and now the girl is missing._

_She might as well live,_

_Happily Never After._

Looking at her after that, I think she did care.

**Hey guy sorry its a short chapter and stuff shitty thing are happening right now so my updating schedule is going to be messed up but hopefully it will get normal so.**

**Have very merry un-birthday or if it is your birthday, happy birthday.**

**~Vally**


End file.
